


Day 6: Hogwarts

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Howler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Adrien gets a howler from his father.





	Day 6: Hogwarts

Adrien wasn’t really sure what to expect when the mail came. Usually he looked forward to seeing the fleet of owls stream in, hoping there was news from home. Today he flinched as soon as the beating of wings could be heard. 

Marinette looked at him from across the table. Guilt was set deeply into her eyes, but she smiled nonetheless. A thick envelope fell between them, breaking their eye contact. Marinette was the first to reach for it. 

“It’s for me,” she said quietly. 

Just as she had begun to open it, another letter fell between them. 

It was red.

Adrien paled quickly, frozen in his seat. Marinette lurched forward, snatching the offending paper and tearing out of the room. Seeing her flee got some part of his brain working, because he made it out of the great hall not three steps behind her. 

**“Adrien. I have heard of your most recent incident at school. You have two options. Renounce your friendship with that bad influence ladybug, or come home at once.”**

The voice boomed through the corridor. Adrien wilted at its sound, leaning his head on Marinette’s trembling shoulder.

**“If you do not cooperate,”** it continued, **“I will have Nathalie sent to retrieve you by the end of the week. I have eyes everywhere, Adrien. Do not disappoint me again.”**

The silence following the speech was nearly worse than hearing it. Harsh words echoed through their minds, ricocheting like a spell gone wrong. Marinette’s shaking slowed, causing Adrien to look up at her. 

“I’m sorry!” They shouted in unison. 

“No, Marinette, please- my father… I’m so sorry,” Adrien said, wiping a tear from his face. “If I hadn’t gotten us caught then-”

“Adrien, that’s not fair. We agreed it was equal blame for why we got caught, I’m sorry that your dad is such an ass.” Marinette caught his hand in hers. “Adrien, do you regret trying to help people?”

He shook his head. 

“Do you regret becoming my Chat Noir?”

He let out a choked noise, shaking his head violently. 

“Then you have nothing to fear. We can take on your dad if you’d like. The headmaster is on our side- you heard her. We did the right thing. Finding out that your father’s company was tied to all of the injuries at school was never intended, it just happened to be a part of the truth…”

“Wise words, Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” a curt voice said, causing the students to jolt apart. 

“Professor McGonagall! I- we-” Adrien spluttered.

“It’s quite alright Mr. Agreste. Could we continue your conversation in my office? I could have sworn there was a threat about taking one of my best students from my school. I would like to discuss prevention measures.”

“He’s seventeen in just a few weeks,” Marinette blurted out. 

McGonagall turned to peer at the raven haired girl. Her pursed lips seemed to twitch after a moment, but she turned away from the students before they could be sure. 

“Very well. I see Ms. Dupain-Cheng has also given thought to this matter. She should come too.”

Adrien looked at Marinette, grabbing her hand. She smiled, squeezing his back. They took off after their headmaster as she led them to her office. The pair knew that, no matter what, they could get through this mess together.

**Author's Note:**

> Today was rough tbh. I like the story though, it took me ages to come up with something for this, but once I got started it was smooth sailing. I might actually come back to this premise- something about an unknown source causing cursed garments to possess people at Hogwarts, so Marinette as Ladybug (a vigilante witch) and her animagus partner Chat Noir, help solve the crimes.


End file.
